pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Tra/Gallery
This is a gallery of Agent Tra. Tra Custom1.png|Tra's Casual Outfit TraBotomg.png|The Corrupted Tra-Bot, Created by Gary to seek out Tra but was later corrupted by Herbert. TraCustommsss.png|One of Tra's outfits TraRainbowCustom.png|Tra wearing his favorite Rainbow Hoodie TrasHalloweenCostume.png|Tra's Halloween Costume (Count Rookie-Bot) TraWinterPartyCustom.png|Tra at the Winter Party (Note: No glasses) TraCustoommm.png|Tra puzzled TraMainCustom.png|Tra's pose on his old playercard TraFallCustom.png|Tra's outfit in November. AbductedTra.png|Tra after being abducted by Aliens. AgentTraCartoonyCustomm.png AgentTraCartoonyCustom2.png TralalaCustom2.png|Tra on his first Puffle Party background Tra Custom Fancy.png Tra Nervous Custom.png|Tra Nervous TracartoonyWithNewBlueBunnyPuffle.png|Tra with his Blue Bunny Puffle Tras_Christmas_Ornament.png|An ornament with Tra's face on it Tras_Christmas_Head.png Tra Custom Dancing.png|Tra dancing in one of his outfits Tra In 2012.png|Tra in 2012 shortly before he joined the agency Tra As A Walrus.png|Tra dressed as a Walrus Tra Fabulous Custom Fabulous Outfit Lol.png|One of Tra's favorite outfits Tras 2012 Custom First-Redone yAY me.png|Tra in 2012 Tra Custom Dot Weird Pose Lol.png TrasChristmasOutfit.png|Tra's Christmas Outfit Tra Ugly Sweater Custom2.png TrasChristmasCustom.png AgentClassMysteryAgentwhoishe.png|Tra in his agent outfit Tra December 2015 Outfit.png|Tra in December 2015, revealing his hair (It used to be brighter but is now fading) Tra as Myles for PSA Times Ask.png|Tra's PSA Times outfit, where he uses his real name "Myles" Cody Tra Kiss Silhouette Wait-What.png|Him kissing Cody for the second time. Tra Mascot Outfit.png Sprites TrasSprite.png|Tra's Sprite TrasHalloweenSprite.png|Tra's Halloween Party Sprite (He was walking his Ghost Puffle the entire party) TrasWinterPartySprite.png|Tra's Upcoming Winter Party Sprite (He is supposed to walk his Snowman Puffle during this Party) AgentTrasAgentMessageIcon.png|His Spy Phone message icon TraIconAgentSpy.png|Tra's Spy Phone Message Icon (with background) Ask Myles Icon.png|Ask Myles icon in the PSA Times Playercards TrasHalloweenPlayercard.png|Tra's first playercard (Halloween Party 2015/Space Adventure Party) Tras Holiday-Week before playercard redone.png|Tra's Playercard one week before the Holiday Party 2015 Imageedit 3 8111126046.png|Tra's third playercard (Holiday Party 2015) TraWinterPlayercard.png|Tra's fourth playercard (Winter Party 2016) Tra Fashion Show Playercard 2.png|Tra's fifth playercard (Fashion Show) Backgrounds TrasHalloweenGiveaway.png|Tra's First Giveaway. The "Tra's Spooktacular Giveaway" (Halloween Party 2015/Space Adventure Party) Tras Christmas Countdown Giveaway.png|Tra's Second Giveaway "Tra's Christmas Countdown Giveaway" (Holiday Party 2015) PSAGiveawayHoliday1.png|The "Pixie, Charlie, Tra and Helmet's PSA Holidays Giveaway" features Tra. This is given by Merry Walrus when you log in. TraWinterDanceGieaway.png|Tra's third giveaway, Tra's Winter Dance Giveaway (Winter Party 2016) Tra Pretty Friggin Fabulous Giveawa.png|Tra's fifth giveaway, Tra's Fashion Sensation Giveaway (Fashion Show) Background Icons TrasSpooktacularGiveawayIcon.png|Tra's Spooktaular Giveaway Icon Christmas Calender Giveaway Icons.png|Tra's Christmas Countdown Giveaway Icon PSAHolidaysGiveaway1Icons.png|Pixie, Charlie, Tra and Helmet's PSA Holiday's Giveaway Icon TRASwINTERDANCEBGICON.png|Tra's Winter Dance Giveaway Icon Tras Fabulous Giveaway2.png|Tra's Fashion Sensation Giveaway Icon Cancelled or Upcoming Playercards New Puffle Party Playercard.png|Tra's Upcoming Puffle Party 2016 playercard TrasNewHouseEventPlayercard.png|Tra's Upcoming Tra's New House Event Playercard Tra Playercard April 2016.png|Tra's Upcoming April Fools Party and also Main Playercard April 2015 Tra Playercard With Rainie.png|Tra's Upcoming April Fools Party and also Main Playercard with Rainie Tras 2012 Cancelled Playercard.png|Tra's Cancelled 2012 Playercard Imageedit 1 7687034349.png|Tra's Cancelled Holiday Playercard Tra Fabulous Playercard.png|Tra's Cancelled Fashion Show playercard TrasPlayercard.png|Tra's Cancelled Puffle Party 2016 Playercard TrasNewPlayercardSwitchedwtf.png|Tra's Cancelled Puffle Party 2016 playercard Cancelled or Upcoming Backgrounds Puffle Party 2015 REDONE Bg.png|Tra's Upcoming "Tra's Gifting Giveaway" Tra's new House Giveaway2.png|Tra's Upcoming "Tra's House Giveaway" Tra Pink Skies Giveaway Background.png|Tra's upcoming "Tra's Pink Skies Giveaway Background" Tras In Town Giveaway.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra In-Town Giveaway" TrasFallFairbackground.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra's Fall Fair Giveaway" TrasCancelledHolidayBackground.png|Tra's cancelled "Tra's Holiday Giveaway" Tras Fabulous Giveaway.png|Tra's cancelled "Tra's Fabulous Giveaway" TrasGiftGiveaway.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra's Gifting Giveaway" TrasGiftGiveaway2.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra's Gifting Giveaway" New Tra Background New Switched For The Third Time What Is This And Also Long File Name lol.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra's Gifting Giveaway" TrasNewHouseGiveaway.png|Tra's Cancelled "Tra's House Giveaway" Tras Sunset Giveaway.png|Tra's cancelled "Tra's Sunset Giveaway" Cancelled or Upcoming Background Icons Tras Puffle Party Givraway Icons.png|Tra's Gifting Giveaway Icon Tras House Giveaway Icons.png|Tra's House Giveaway Icon Tra Pink Skies Giveaway Background Icons.png|Tra's Pink Skies Giveaway Background Icon Tras In Town Giveaway Icons.png|Tra's In Town Giveaway Icon TrasFallFairGiveaway-Icons.png|Tra's Fall Fair Giveaway Icon TRASHOLIDAYGIVEAWAYICONS.png|Tra's Holiday Giveaway TrasGiftingGiveawayIcons1.png|Tra's Gifting Giveaway Icon TrasGiftIcons2.png|Tra's Gifting Giveaway Icon Tras Gifting Giveaway Icons3.png|Tra's Gifting Giveaway Icon Trashousegiveawaiconslol.png|Tras House Giveaway Icons Tras Sunset Giveaway Icons.png|Tra's Sunset Giveaway Icon Items TrasRabbitHat.png|White Rabbit Hat RainbowCapeClear.png|Rainbow Cape Glasses.png|Black Glasses Ilovemypuffleshirt.png|I Love My Puffle Shirt BunnySlippersArtwork1.png|Bunny Slippers TrasSignature.png|Tra's Signature Christmas Items Tras Santa Hat Icons.png|Tra's Santa Hat Tras Christmas Cape.png|Tra's Christmas Cape Christmas Cookie Shirt.png|Christmas Cookie Shirt Red Bunny Slippers.png|Red Bunny Slippers April 2016 and further items TrasRabbitHat 2016 Mascot item.png|Tra's Teal Bunny Hat Black Glasses-Icons.PNG|Black Eyeglasses Tras Magenta Star Necklace.png|Magenta Star Necklace Pink Snowflake Shirt Icons.png|Pink Snowflake Shirt Category:Images